


The Pact

by missauburnleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Fíli and Kíli, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Female Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Medication, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Friendship, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: Fíli and Kíli met Tauriel and Sigrid online, in a forum for people dealing with emotional and physical pain... Months later they decide to commit suicide together... Will they go through with it?





	The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Something dark...

"Are we going to do this now or what?", Kíli asked.

  
"Of course we are! That's why we are here, aren't we?", Tauriel answered while grabbing her girlfriend's hand, slightly squeezing it. Kíli noticed that they were wearing matching rings, simple silver bands with a tiny pearl each, surrounded by even tinier diamonds. No comparison to the rocks their mother was wearing on her golden rings.

  
"Yes, let's do this," Sigrid added. The girl looked very pretty, wearing tight blue jeans, an off-white blouse, a wine-red, oversized cardigan and ecru-coloured lamb-skin boots while her caramel coloured curls were arranged in a Dutch crown-braid.

  
"Well, we agree then, don't we," Fíli tried to reassure himself and the others.

  
"We agree," Tauriel firmly said, looking astonishingly beautiful in her brown patent leather pants, knee-high brown boots and an oversized forest green Guernsey sweater, accentuating her green eyes and very long, copper-brown hair she had styled to a braided half-up.

  
Kíli and Sigrid nodded.

  
He and his brother Fíli had met the girls online, in a forum for people dealing with emotional and physical pain.

  
Fíli cleared his throat. "Well, according to Óin, we have to take more than ten pills each to... achieve the desired effect," he explained, "and to be on the safe side I brought a bottle of uncle Thorin's best whiskey, mama's precious gin and Bilbo's favourite port!"

  
Tauriel raised an eyebrow. "Your family physician gave you tips on how to commit suicide?", she asked incredulously.

  
Fíli snorted. "Of course not! He just informed me on how Kíli and I could avoid overdosing when taking the pills," he elaborated.

  
Kíli sighed. "Poor Óin! He just wanted to make sure that we feel alright without poisoning ourselves and now we are doing exactly that - on purpose!" he said.

  
"Poor mama! You know what we are doing to her, don't you," Fíli tried to remind his brother.

  
Kíli snorted. "Are you sure? I mean, lately, she has been very busy playing happy family with Baby Frodo, uncle Thorin and Bilbo!" he answered acidly.

  
Fíli raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous, Kíli? I thought you were happy for mama," he interjected.

  
Kíli shrugged, running a hand through his unruly, dark brown waves which fell down to his shoulders. _You should get a haircut, Kíli, if you want people to take you seriously,_ his mother had advised him and he had ignored it.

  
It was Sigrid who reached out a hand, placing it over Kíli's shaking one.

  
"It's always difficult to have a new, younger sibling. I had to experience it two times, although I can't really remember with Bain since I was only two then, and with Tilda it was completely different because I had rather sooner than later to act like a surrogate mother to her," she revealed.

  
Kíli frowned at her. "Yeah, I think it's easier when you are somehow involved - but I have the feeling that mama want to leave me and Fíli out of this phase of her life, almost as if we had been some kind of sins of her youth and now she is all grown up and respectful, with a real husband and a new baby, being not a _teenage_ mum, but an _older_ mum and thus more responsible," he spat out and to his surprise, Tauriel took his other hand.

  
The beautiful redhead Kíli had a serious crush on since meeting her for the first time six months ago had never been fond of too much physical display of affection.

  
Yes, he had slept with her on several occasions (without being allowed to kiss her), despite her being in a relationship with Sigrid, but that had only been due to the fact that she had wanted to get pregnant, the last straw, so to speak, for her and Sigrid to cope with their emotional pain. And he had slept with Sigrid as well for the same reason, as had Fíli, with both girls as well.

  
However, they hadn't been successful; none of them.

  
And then, one dark, cold and rainy evening in September when the weather had reminded them more of November, they had decided to put an end to their suffering, to commit suicide, together.

  
"I love you, guys, I really do," Fíli said hoarsely, wrapping his arms around Kíli and Tauriel while looking at Sigrid, prompting them all to have a group embrace.

  
"Love you too," Sigrid whispered, kissing Fíli's cheek, ruffling Kíli's hair while Tauriel rested her head on Kíli's shoulder, grabbing Fíli's hand.

  
Yes, they were friends. Very good friends. They had each other.

  
For a brief moment, Kíli came up with a plan B, maybe they should not commit suicide, maybe there was still a chance for them to live happily ever after, to have fulfilled yet unconventional lives...  
They could move in together. They could continue trying to get pregnant. They could give a fuck to what other people thought was a normal, adult relationship.

  
They were still young (Tauriel and Fíli were twenty-seven, he was twenty-five, Sigrid twenty-three), they could change their lives, could avoid all those things that had brought them to this, to sharing a kitschy bedroom (or rather two) at a guesthouse in the middle of nowhere since they wanted the perfect setting for ending their lives; Tauriel wanted to hike in a forest one last time, Sigrid wanted to swim in a lake and Kíli and Fíli wanted to do some rock climbing, their favourite sports (their late uncle Frerin had introduced them to it when they had been in their teens, shortly before his untimely death, and that was something they both still enjoyed doing).

  
Of course, according to their pact, they would participate in each other's favourite activities before... yes, before taking those pills and spilling them down with some alcohol.

  
Today, it was Friday evening.  
They had planned to leave this world together on Sunday afternoon this January.

  
There was still some time to change their plans...

**Author's Note:**

> Due to recent developments, I have decided to claim that this story is finished.


End file.
